The present invention relates to an electrical card connector, and especially to an electrical card connector having a reliable and sensitive switch device for transmitting power to contacts of the card connector.
Electrical card connectors are usually equipped with a switch device for initializing power after a mating electrical card is properly positioned therein. Two terminals of a conventional switch device usually contact each other horizontally. A mating electrical card is inserted into the card connector to sequentially contact a spring terminal and then a fixed terminal thereby electrically connecting the mating card with the electrical card connector. The inserted mating electrical card moves in a distance along a horizontal direction and displaces the spring terminal to electrically contact the fixed terminal. Thus, strict requirements are placed on related manufacturing technologies and the resiliency of contacts. Auxiliary structures must be provided on the housing of the electrical card connector but accordingly increasing manufacturing costs. However, over displacement of the mating electrical card for electrically connecting the spring terminal with the fixed terminal may compromise the sensitivity and reliability of the electrical card connector.